


Things You Said When You Were Drunk and Trying to Get Me to Bed

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just to sleep, of course. That's all Ryouma wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said When You Were Drunk and Trying to Get Me to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> written for an anon

So much for dragon blood, Ryoma thinks when he drags Corrin back to their room, because she’s a lightweight who can’t handle her sake.

“C’n you belieeeeve Takumi?” she giggles. He stands her up in front of their closet and starts to get their sleeping yukata. “Just–tellin’ me all this stuff ‘bout–hic–’bout…um…show-gee, like I haven’t played it.”

“You haven’t played it, dear,” Ryoma says. He comes up beside her. “Now, will you please change for bed?”

She eyes the yukata, and then waggles her eyebrows at him. “Ohhhhh, is thaaat it?”

“Corrin,” he says firmly, but not unkindly. “Please change. You’ll be uncomfortable in those clothes.”

“Hmmph…” But she starts taking off her clothing, making a show of it–as much as a staggering drunk can. If Ryoma weren’t so concerned about her falling over, he might laugh.

“Good job, dear,” he says, handing her the yukata. She huffs again and puts it on, then stumbles to their futon and flops down.

Ryoma changes quickly, all too aware of her eyes on his form. He ignores her, though, and only comes when his sash is firmly tied around his waist.

“You’re so–hic–handsome,” she says, walking two of her fingers along his chest. Just like her legs, they wobble. 

“Thank you, Corrin. It’s time for bed now.” He leans over and blows out the last candle, and then the room is only lit by the moon coming int through the screen doors. 

“Bed,” she repeats. “No, I’m not tired.”

He tries to hide his sigh. “I have talks with King Xander tomorrow. Maybe you’re not tired, but your husband is.”

“My husband can’t be tired!” she says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “He’s the strongest man ever, and…um…the prettiest. Yeah.”

He chuckles, and can’t help but wrap his arm around her waist even when she reeks of alcohol. “That’s good to know. But still, I would like to get some sleep.”

She snuggles closer to him. “The prettiest, yeah,” she mumbles, and then she’s out.


End file.
